


It'll Be Fun

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [13]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Rachel has some fun plans for the Christmas break… but what does Hunt think?(For Fictober Prompt #01: "It will be fun, trust me.")





	It'll Be Fun

Rachel had known it was a stupid idea before she’d even brought it up. Reckless and naïve and incredibly clichéd, at that. Something Thomas would never agree to in a million years. Why had she decided to go against her better judgement and suggest it, anyway?

She regretted it terribly as she stood there and watched him silently pick up the decanter from the kitchen counter and pour himself a glass, his back turned to her.

On the way over, she’d gone through every possible scenario in her head, tried to figure out how to counter the arguments he’d surely bring forth. But what she hadn’t prepared for was this deafening silence that made her feel like a silly child.

“Interesting,” he eventually said as he turned around to face her, drawing out the word as he mulled it over. It was a tempting idea, and one that just might be daring enough to work. He took a sip of his Scotch.

“I’m sorry, I should have never—”

He didn’t let her finish. “We would have to be on separate flights, of course. And always be mindful of the paparazzi. If someone were to find out we’re both in the city at the same time, rumours would be sure to spread.”

Her eyes widened. Had he just… agreed? That was certainly another response she hadn’t expected. “You don’t think it’s a bad idea?”

“Oh, I’m entirely certain it’s a disastrous idea,” he said as he put down his glass and walked over to put his arms around her waist. “All your ideas are.”

“Not _all_ my ideas. I seem to remember you enjoying quite a few of them,” she chuckled, suddenly in much higher spirits again. “So, correct me if I’m wrong, but that _was _a yes, wasn’t it?”

He shook his head at her, a smile on his lips. Had she really thought he would say no? To a full week alone with her? Even if he’d wanted to – which he did not – he wouldn’t have been able to. “We’ll still have to be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said with a grin on her face. _Hell yes!_ A week away – far away – from campus and people who could discover them. Of course, Thomas was right about the paparazzi. They would still have to watch out for them – especially with her career picking up – but she doubted they would pay her any mind. It wasn’t like anyone really knew who she was.

“I’m serious, Rachel. Don’t think we’ll be safe just because we’re abroad.”

“You _know_ I take these things seriously,” she said, rolling her eyes, before leaning up to kiss him. “I’ve been planning this for a while now.”

He hummed. “Do your plans happen to include a lot of time spent in bed together?”

“Not exclusively,” she chuckled. “I have some other ideas, too. It will be fun, trust me.”

“Famous last words,” Thomas whispered before capturing her lips in another kiss. He didn’t doubt that he would enjoy this trip. But he also knew that Rachel would, one way or another, manage to get herself into trouble. He’d have to convince her to put _him_ in charge of organising this or it _would_ be a disaster.


End file.
